Coming Out
by CheyLovesShips
Summary: After returning Draco's wand Drarry became a thing, accept that they have not come out to the public. Harry has an idea, but Draco is nervous. The decide to meet in Harry's office to plan how they will come out... Draco is late and has to make up for the lost time. Rated M for Dom/Sub man/man smut


_I want to write a chapter in Meet You Again where Draco and Harry actually sleep together. So this is like practice so I can get a feed back and find out if I need to collaborate with a friend to make the perfect steamy moments. This is a one-shot of Drarry. After the war Harry returned Draco's wand and it started with just a hand shake, then meeting for coffee, a kiss, dating, and then it turned to sharing a flat and engagements. The only thing is that Harry and Draco kept it a secret from everyone accept their closest friends. Harry and Draco disagree on how to come out to the public. Harry has a plan and all he needs is for Draco to come to his office for a meeting. I hope you enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think or any suggestions_ _. I do not own any characters or settings. Credit goes to J.K Rowling for any ideas I got from Harry Potter series._

Draco made his way to Harry's office. Harry asked him to meet him at 9. Draco's watch read 10:13. They were to have a private meeting on how to come out to the public. Harry had an idea and Draco was nervous. Draco opened the door to Harry's office. Draco began to apologize as soon as he stepped in, but the door behind him slammed shut and he was roughly pushed back against it. The knob pushed painfully into his lower back.

"You're late" Harry growled in his ear. Draco shivered under Harry. He loved it was Harry was dominant. He willingly let himself be submissive.

"I'm s-ssorry" he stammered. He reached up and placed his hand on Harry's toned chest.

"Prove it" hissed Harry in Parseltongue. Draco obeyed. He kissed Harry and gave his tongue entrance. He pulled Harry's hips close to his and grinded hard against them. He squeezed and kneeded his cheeks whenever he pleased. Draco shifted his feet and pressed his knee against Harry's growing member. He trailed soft kisses along Harry's neck. He left a mark on Harry's collarbone and one just below the lobe of Harry's ear. He continued to kiss him while working his hands on the bottons of Harry's shirt. Before Harry could come Draco stopped. He got on his knees and unfastened Harry's pants quicker then a someone could blink. He stroked Harry's length teasingly and Harry hissed.

"Fuck! Draco suck me! Swallow every drop, then kiss me hard, and spank me. Please, oh, fuck I need you Draco!" Harry grabbed Draco's hair and pulled him harshly thrusting into his mouth. Draco tongue moved to lick the precum of off his glistened head. He used his hands to fondle Harry's balls and tease his arse hole. Harry forcefully pushed almost his full length into into Draco, hitting the back of his throat. Draco adjusted quickly and altered his head angle. He lughtly pinched on of Harry's balls and Harry groaned.

"Fuck oh Salazar yes!!" Smack! Draco slapped Harry's cheek hard and Harry hissed again. "I'm so fucking close Draco please!" Draco quickened his pace and pushed two fingeres into Harry with wandless magic for lube. That drove Harry over the edge. He screamed Draco's name and stars bursted into his vison as his eyes rolled back. He was panting and riding out his orgasm. His load shot hard against Draco's throat but he swallowed and licked Harry's shaft all clean.

"Merlin I love you Draco." Harry pulled Draco up off his knees and kissed him. He could taste himself on Draco's tongue and it made him hard again. "Should I forgive you?" he asked in a husky voice. Draco moaned and began to whimper.

Harry pushed Draco over to his desk and bent him over. He pulled Draco's shirt over his head. He than slide his pants down and saw how hard Draco was. He trailed kisses up Draco's thighs and he squirmed. Harry licked a sensitive spot just below Draco's ballsack. Draco moaned loudly.

"Harry! Please Fuck me Now!"

"What do you want me to do Draco be more specific," Harry growled as he began to stroke Draco hard shaft.

"Fuck me! Now! Fill my arse with your delicious cock! bite me, mark me, be rough!"

"That's better" Harry crooned. He planted kisses up Draco's back, licking and sucking wherever he pleased. He began to pump Draco with one hand as the other kneeded his ass. He then began to stretch Draco by scissoring his puckered hole. He added more lube and fingers until he was almost fisting him. Draco bucked his hips and grinded against Harry. Harry forced Draco to still. he quickly lubed his hardened dick and slammed into Draco at an angle that hit his prostate. Draco screamed Harry's name. He was sweating.

" Don't stop! Faster!" Draco begged. Harry obliged and smashed his hips into Draco's. He was balls deep and rolled his hips causing Draco to cry out in elasticity. Draco was so close and Harry could tell he stopped moving and Draco protested. He leaned over to whisper.

"I want you to come for me and when you do I want you to scream my name from such a high climax that everyone will know that you, your cock, and your, oh so tight, arse is mine and nobody elses. I want them to hear the orgasm in your scream and know only I can make you feel this way. You understand?" Draco squirmed, which earned him a smack, he nodded. Harry slowly pulled back almost all the way out and thrust foward with all his energy. Draco went blind and his body trembled. He shot his load all over Harry's desk and it dribbled down onto the floor. "HARRYYYYYYY!" he shouted without shame. "FUCK HArRy!" Harry thrusted a couple more times befoe he came hard. his seed dripping out of Draco's arse and down his legs. Harry leaned over Draco for support.

"DRAcO!" he moaned in return. Everyone in the Ministry could hear eveything that had just happened and the building went silent. Harry had cast an amiplification spell that forced the whole building to hear every word and sound that had passed during Harry ablnd Draco's private meeting. "You are mine Draco," Harry whispered.

"I'm yours" once draco was down to earth he pulled back from harry and pushed him onto the desk. Harry was too pleased to argue. "I want to ride you" he said. Harry simply nodded. Draco crawled on top of Harry. He was already lubricated from Harry's leftover seed. He gave Harry another blowjob to get him ready. Once Harry was hard Draco placed himself straddled over Harry. Draco lined up Harry's ready cock against his arse. He then dropped onto Harry and both men cried out. Draco furiously began to grind balls deep in Harry. He raised himself back up and dropped down faster and repeated the action. Harry's body was over whelmed. He bucked in time with Draco's drops. Harry came hard, but Draco did not stop he turned and began to ride Harry backwards. This gave harry a lovely view of Malfoy's ass bouncy with seed drizzling out. Malfoy arched slightly and came down hitting his prostate. He sprayed his cum all over Harry's legs. With the combination of Draco's ass cheeks bouncing, the constant friction on his shaft and Draco's hot load over his legs Harry came a third time. Draco was close but he wanted to be in Harry. "Can I fuck you," he whispered. Harry did nott often bottom, but he was so incoherant in bliss he willingly nodded his head. Draco cast a lubrication and stretching spell before he pushed himself into Harry's ready arse. Harry groaned in pain and bliss. Being filled felt amazing and Draco's long rigid cock did the job nicely. Draco pumped Harry in time with his thrusts. Draco pulled one of Harry's legs over his shoulder and thrusted a few more times at the perfect angle. He came screaming Harry's name even louder than before. Both men, sweat and cum coverd, tired, and satisfied, lay close together on the couch in the office spooninging each other.

"I fucking love you Harry" Draco said gently as he kissed Harry's jaw.

"I love fucking you Draco.. and I definately love you," he pressed his haed against Draco neck they fell asleep quickly as the rest of the Ministry tried to remove the memories of what they had just heard over the past hour and a half. Harry's office was covered in cum and smelled of sex, but he loved it and he loved who was holding him against their chest. Even if that someone was late to their private meeting. Everyone would now know Draco was Harry's and he was Draco's. They would wed whetger the public approved or not.

 **FIN**

 _What did you think? please review_


End file.
